


Wait For You

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Nurse!Kim Jongin, Police Officer!Oh Sehun, Wounds, sekai doesn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: Jongin is a nurse who always gets to clean and heal Sehun’s bruises. Sehun is a cop that loves his job with passion. Jongin thinks that Sehun should take better care of himself. Jongin doesn’t know but Sehun always asks for nurse Kim to heal his bruises so he can look at that pretty face closer.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> HB1-287
> 
> Huge thanks to N! for helping me with the nursery procedures mentioned in the story. I apologize in advance for any innacuracy.
> 
> Also, thank you mods for working so hard on this lovely fest and being so kind!

The hospital’s door burst open with yet another desperate call for aid as Jongin helped patient after patient onto stretchers, hands quick and efficient, but still gentle as he directed each admission with diligent precision. 

"Somebody, help!" The police officer yelled urgently. "My friend's been stabbed!"

Jongin’s head whipped up in alertness towards the two men standing by the entrance, both visibly injured. He hurried towards the officers in the next breath, eyes sweeping over them swiftly, trying to detect the source of the blood that soaked through their blue uniforms. 

"What happened?" He questioned, hands reaching over to help support the man that leaned over his partner. His eyes were barely open, his legs too weak to support himself to stand on his own. All that blood probably belonged to him. His condition seemed worse too. Even his face had been damaged by whatever attacked them, the color completely drained from his lips. 

"We were chasing a group of punks and they attacked us." Explained the officer, his breathing coming out unevenly. Maybe from pain too, or simply adrenaline. Probably both. From what Jongin could see, he hadn’t been severely harmed like his partner. There were only a few scratches on his face along with some fresh bruises. Also, he could keep himself upright just fine, saved from the evident tiredness that surrounded his eyes. 

"Bring a stretcher over." Jongin called, and when he carefully placed the man on its thin mattress, the officer groaned in pain. 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you… You’re safe… You’re safe,” was Jongin’s response to the strangled sobs slipping without control from the patient’s lips. He pushed his way through the chaos among the oppressive barrage of nurses and doctors yelling for backup, children crying and mothers wailing. Sirens blared from outside, heralding the endless onslaught of ambulances to come that night.

It was a hectic night at the Emergency Wing, an avalanche of admissions flooding the hospital following a school bus accident that had occurred a few hours prior to Jongin’s shift starting. 

Pulling the curtains closed after tucking the stretcher into a far corner of the exam room, Jongin pushed his glasses high on the bridge of his nose, snapped on a pair of latex gloves and took the man’s head in his hands, gently pressing his fingers into damp hair, checking for any sign of a serious injury. First at the nape of his neck and then moving up, behind his ears, then to the crown of his head, up the top and around the sides to his temples.

He noticed the name sewn artfully over the pocket of the man's chest in what was once a bright color. Oh Sehun. He'd save the name for later. Most patients on the verge of losing their conscience responded better when called by their names. 

“This is gonna be a bit bright, okay?” He said, extracting a penlight from the pocket of his scrub. 

Whether or not Sehun was actually processing anything he was saying remained to be seen, but he gave a low grunt, which Jongin took as an affirmative. He leaned in and tugged gently at the top of Sehun’s right eyelid with the pad of his thumb to check pupil dilation, revealing a glazed eye, pain and disorientation swimming in endless brown.

He clicked on the light and Sehun winced, eyelid fighting against Jongin’s thumb on instinct, but Jongin just reassured him quietly, and moved on to his left eye quickly for the same treatment, before clicking off the light and moving steady hands to Sehun’s torso.

“Where are you hurt, Sehun?” Jongin asked, willing the police to stay conscious long enough to give him any information that might help Jongin treat him as quickly and efficiently as possible.

“Waist,” Sehun’s voice cracked through strenuous pants, “Definitely waist. S-some type of puncture… there…” his shaking hands trailed down to his right side, where the blood was pooling prominently against his shirt.

Jongin sprang to action then. One gloved hand a solid, grounding presence on Sehun’s sternum, the other pulling a pair of bandage scissors from his scrub and slicing open Sehun’s skin-tight work attire.

Sehun managed to lift himself a bit to let Jongin extricate him from the remnants of the drenched fabric, then slumped back to the mattress, eyes rolling in his head which prompted Jongin to grip his shoulder and speak, loud and firm, “Hey, hey, you gotta stay with me, okay? Gotta stay with me.”

There were cuts, tender and red and of varying lengths, scattered from waistline to shoulders, some that were partially obscured among the red ink that adorned Sehun’s lean but muscular frame, and some were so long and ghastly that just looked unfair to be littered in such smooth, pale skin. 

“I'm dizzy…” Sehun rasped weakly. 

“That's because you’re losing blood, we gotta take care of this puncture.” 

The wound on his waist wasn't so deep, but deep enough to get past the dermis. Jongin could tell by the folds of torn skin that curled up and around the entry point, slippery with blood and purple in their creases from coagulation. The majority of the blood loss was happening right here, so the smaller cuts could wait. They weren't so bad. 

As gently as possible, he gripped the skin surrounding the wound and pulled it taut to get a better look, causing Sehun to let out a muffled cry into the back of his hand, struggling to keep it together as Jongin stuffed the wounds with raytec to absorb the blood that kept oozing.

“I know, I’m sorry, sorry…” Jongin pulled out the necessary tools to disinfect the wound.

"I'm going to numb the wound with anesthetic, okay?" Jongin said, knowing that if he had any chance of keeping Sehun awake, he’d have to keep him talking, keep the cogs turning in his head.

“Do it,” he said through gritted teeth as Jongin deftly loaded a syringe and checked the correct measure meticulously before turning towards the police officer. Sehun winced quietly when the needle pierced his skin. Brief and almost imperceptible. The sedation worked quickly after that and Sehun’s listless eyes gained a little bit of a heedful glint.

"There. Now it's going to be less painful." He disposed of used gauzes into the hamper, and quickly opened up the first-aid kit and grabbed disinfectant, butterfly bandages, gauze, and wraps. While he was organizing everything, he asked the patient the necessary medical questions.

“Are you allergic to anything?”

“No,” Sehun replied numbly.

“Are you under any medication?”

“No. And the last time I ate was in the afternoon, now please patch me up.” 

Jongin chuckled, impressed by the man’s acquaintance with the procedures. 

“You’ll definitely need sutures,” He muttered more to himself than Sehun as he grabbed the disinfectant spray. “This might sting a little, sorry.” He poured some of the disinfectant on a gauze and gently dabbed at the wound. It burned through some of the already congealed blood, stinging at the exposed folds of skin where Jongin dabbed with antiseptic wipes. It bubbled ever so slightly, and Sehun flinched a little, by mere instinct. Taking a fresh gauze sponge, Jongin held it firmly against the wound with one hand while he prodded gently at the wound with cotton tipped applicators to reach between the ruptured skin. 

“Your hands feel nice,” Sehun mumbled, staring at Jongin through hooded eyes.

“I get that a lot.” Jongin quipped, not sure if he should be relieved or concerned that Sehun was trying to be funny while simultaneously bleeding out on Jongin’s hands, but now that they had settled into the safety of the hospital, slipped into something close to regular conversation, he guessed Sehun was far from hallucinating. Jongin kept cleaning the wounds as best as he could, until the kick bucket under the bed was filled with used gauzes. 

The entire time Sehun eyed him curiously. Puzzlingly curiously, Jongin thought, feeling like a bug under a microscope the entire time, as if he somehow knew all of his deepest and darkest secrets just by watching him dispense gauzes into a trash bin. 

“Sorry,” Jongin hissed, pressing a grounding hand to Sehun’s abdomen when his hand slipped slightly. 

To his surprise, Sehun laughed. “Don’t apologize… You’re just doing your job and I’m not feeling shit.”

“You’re sedated,” Jongin reminded him, while he focused on preparing a needle driver and forceps. He looked over to the man. His hands were shaking again, his eyes clearly avoiding the needle. Hesitantly, Jongin took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. Sighing, Sehun turned his hand over and returned the gesture. Clearing his throat, Jongin let go of his hand and continued threading the needle driver in preparation to suture the wound.

Needle driver at the ready, Jongin rubbed Sehun’s shoulder comfortingly and cautioned, “I can make quick work of this, but you’ve gotta keep still for me, yeah?”

Sehun only squeezed his eyes shut in response, maybe in reaction to the pain, maybe to hold back some emotion he didn’t want Jongin to see. But as a nurse, Jongin had seen all types of absurd reactions to blood, needle and pain. There was nothing that could embarrass him at this point, still he thought it was cute that Sehun was trying so hard to keep it together when he was clearly scared of the needle. 

“Fuck!”

Jongin sewed the first stitch, and Sehun’s body tensed from the contact, but he managed to keep still as he watched the needle pierce his skin with a disgusted expression. Jongin, in an almost comical effort to keep Sehun’s mind off the needle and thread securing his skin back together, began chatting mindlessly to Sehun about soccer and the weather and and how he hadn’t eaten since four in the afternoon, until he tied off the thread and bandaged him up. When he cut the thread with the scissor and finished the last suture, Sehun was barely paying any attention to the needle.

“I’ll apply butterfly bandages in a little bit, but I’m going to work on your other wounds for now.” He was met with silence. Looking at his face, Jongin found him biting his lip tightly. So much that it was nearly starting to draw blood. “Hey, hey,” He whispered and took a hold of his shoulders. “Don’t hurt yourself more. We’re done. You’re all patched up. Your other wounds are minor.”

“Thank God, is it okay if I just pass out?” He let out a relieved sigh, resting his head against the pillow. Jongin took a peek at the long curve of his neck and the slight throb of his Adam’s apple when he swallowed.

“You can rest in a bit.”

Taking a deep breath, He grabbed another gauze and the spray, to start working on a cut above his eyebrow. Sehun grew silent once more, but his lip wasn’t being abused anymore. Silently, Jongin continued to clean and dress his wounds, feeling Sehun’s eyes following his movements.

The wounds would scar, but he’d live, Jongin noticed as he diligently tried to avoid Sehun’s gaze. Despite the medication running through his veins, his eyes were uncommonly alight, electrifying and deep. His eyebrows were pulled tight together, his lips unfriendly looking too. It made Jongin’s hand shake the tiniest bit, but he recomposed himself quickly and willed his hands to steady before Sehun could notice. 

The rest of the gashes and cuts that painted his body Jongin took care of one by one, cleaning up dirt and dust and dried blood along the way.

“Can you check on Johnny for me, nurse?” Unlike his eyes, his voice was soothing, leaving Jongin confused about what to expect from him. 

“The man who came with you? Your partner, I assume.”

“Yes. Please. Tell me if he’s okay.” He muttered, licking his lips, the gratuitous dose of painkillers now spreading languidly through his system. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll check on him as soon as I’m finished here. In the meantime you should rest.” Jongin told him, reaching out to brush the bangs out of Sehun’s eyes. They were closed now, and before Sehun allowed himself to give in to exhaustion, he said:

“Thank you. For everything.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was much later when Jongin sat at the nurse station. It was the first time in four hours he'd had a moment to sit and he still had charting to do. The night had been a blur of taking vitals, patching up skin, and administering medications. His most elderly patient rang his call bell every five minutes or so and if he wasn't right there in seconds the screaming began. Officially, this was his break time and he'd handed over her patients to another nurse, but instead of being in the canteen with a coffee and a cream cheese bagel, he was working furiously to add every detail he could recall to the medical notes. He recalled, as they were so fond of telling him in nursing school, that it was a legal document; his notes had to be of a standard that would hold up in court should he ever be summoned. Tiredness was no excuse at all. With ten minutes left to his break he put the binders back on the shelf, sterilized his hands and left the ward. He needed caffeine...now.

However, his mind drifted back to the officer he had tended to earlier. His gaze kept flashing behind Jongin's eyelids every time his eyes slipped closed, a rush of butterflies soon following and fluttering in his stomach. He kept clenching his fists occasionally, just thinking how even damaged as it was, Sehun's skin still felt so smooth under his fingertips. Jongin found his feet moving involuntarily, taking him back to the examining room, where he advised him to rest for the next couple of hours. Besides the injuries, Sehun had also been exhausted, anxious and frightened. He deserved to rest until he could regain his energy, Jongin thought, it was not like Jongin was giving him extra care. He was simply doing his duty as a nurse. 

He grabbed a clipboard, just to feel a distraction in his hands, and pushed away the thought of that being the perfect excuse to visit Sehun. As a patient, he needed supervision, and Jongin was there to provide just that, he told himself confidently as he neared the room.

"How are you holding up there?" Jongin greeted him as he stepped inside the room, showing a friendly smile. Sehun's eyes soon lit up upon his arrival, and Jongin just couldn't look away from them. 

"Hmm… I feel weird. Funny." Sehun said, licking his lips. He seemed to do that quite a lot, like an unconscious habit. His lips were a bit dry and chapped, Jongin noted. He must have been thirsty and hungry. He could offer him some before being discharged. 

"That means you're okay." Jongin approached the bed as he adjusted the round thin rims of his glasses that framed his eyes, and grabbed hold of Sehun's wrist to take his pulse. And that wasn't an excuse to touch Sehun either. Jongin just needed to make sure his pulse was at a regular rate.

Sehun felt silent as Jongin's knuckles curled firmly around his wrist, a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. One beat, two beats, three beats. Steady and consistent, unlike Jongin's heart. 

"Am I alive?" Sehun questioned then, the look in his eyes was so concerned that Jongin wondered if he was actually worried about no longer being alive. He chuckled as he gently let go of the wrist. 

"Yes, you are."

"What about Johnny, that jerk?"

"Your partner? He's fine. He had just minor injuries and he's been nursed as well. He's outside filling out the form for you." He said, scribbling on the form. Thankfully, Sehun had been recovering well, but that also meant he should be leaving soon too. So Jongin took the moment to take in the other man and his enthralling beauty. He was handsome from the depth of his eyes to the gentle expressions of his voice.

Unlike before, his milky skin had a faint shade of pink now, over his knuckles, on his cheeks, his chest and all the way up to his ears. It made him look adorable. His shoulders were way too broad for the narrow bed, and his black hair was falling over his ears. But his eyes, Jongin noticed when he peeked over the clipboard, his eyes were still piercing, dark and intriguing. From them came an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness.

"Did we catch those punks?" 

"No, I don't think you did,” Jongin said, and resentfulness clouded Sehun’s eyes. “What matters is that you're fine." He reassured with a smile that he hoped came across as amicable. Sehun only sighed, once again a deep scowl forming in his features. His eyes swept over Jongin once more, making him feel naked and exposed.

"What's your name again, nurse?"

"Kim Jongin." He said, holding up his badge holder.

Sehun nodded, appraising him. One of his eyebrows shot up, smugly. "You're really fucking pretty. Did you know that?"

Jongin sucked in a breath, gaping slightly. He’d never been one to flirt with handsome patients, though it wasn’t uncommon for doctors and nurses to often gossip about and develop silly, temporary crushes on them. Surely, Sehun was attractive enough to draw that kind of attention, and Jongin would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling that tug pulling at his heart strings whenever he laid eyes on the police officer. In spite of everything, he wasn’t expecting such a statement from the man, so straightforwardly spoken, as though he was telling Jongin something as casual as anything else other than that kind of compliment. 

"Sir, the medication hasn't worn off. You should get some more rest." Jongin muttered, fussing with the call-bed, tying it around the bed-frame in Sehun's reach and tidied around the bed, just so Sehun wouldn’t see his face reddening like Jongin felt. 

"It's not the medication. I mean it. I really thought I was dying and you were an angel coming to take me to heaven." There was a smirk gracing his lips, but within a split second, it was soon out of sight as he lowered his head and shook his head, as if he was in disbelief with himself for saying such things. 

Jongin wondered if he gave him too much sedative. He checked again on his emergency form to confirm any addition of medication while he was away. There was nothing. Not even any traces of substances that could make him delirious. 

"Okay. Thank you for the compliment. But there was no angel. You were just hallucinating due to the excruciating pain you were feeling. You'll be fine now." Jongin said regardless, after all it wasn’t every day that a handsome man complimented him with such sincerity, and he wasn’t about to be modest about that and deny it.

"But I'm looking at you right now, and you're still beautiful." Sehun mumbled, tilting his head. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't." _He absolutely didn’t_. If there was a concept that wouldn’t wrap around his mind was the one about love at first sight. That was just peak desperation and loneliness to him. 

Clicking his tongue, Sehun held his gaze and said. "I do now. I think I'm in love with you." 

Jongin gasped, astonished. "Alright. You might need a few more hours until you can be discharged. I'll tell your friend to bring you some food and a new shirt." He tucked the pen into the pocket of his scrub, feeling his hands shaking pathetically. 

"Will you come visit me again?" Sehun questioned as Jongin was about to walk through the door, nearly bumping against the frame. He shot a look over his shoulder.

"Sure. I'll have to send you off."

Sehun sank into the bed, smiling peacefully. Stunned, Jongin shook his head as he walked out. All of that burst of confession only meant one thing: Sehun was just another desperate and lonely person. But Jongin definitely wasn't. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Johnny waited at the balcony warily. After doing a few x-ray exams and receiving curatives, he stood at the lobby with slumped shoulders. His physique easily stood out among the occupants of the Emergency Wing, and his tattered police uniform only accentuated that. Jongin noticed all eyes trained at the man, curious and astonished. He also caught hushed words hissed by his teammates as he crossed the lobby and approached the man. Jongin couldn’t discern most of what they were saying, but he caught the words ‘hero’ and ‘handsome’. Jongin scoffed under his breath, not at all judging his coworkers for their reaction, like strung out on a spell. The officers were charming and dreamy, and admittedly, even Jongin was falling for it. Even if just slightly. 

"Is he alright?" Johnny asked as soon as he spotted the nurse shuffling close. 

"He's fine. Although the medication is still heavy in his system. He's blabbering some incoherences for now." 

Relief overflew the man’s eyes. "He does that all the time." Johnny rolled his eyes, with a small smile playing at his lips.

"You're all set to go. Sehun-ssi does need a fresh, clean shirt and some food, though."

"Got it. I'll get those right away." Johnny did a scout salute, and Jongin swore he could hear someone gasping from nearby. Johnny handed him the filled out form, every information about Sehun seemingly written down correctly and detailed. They must be close friends, Jongin thought as he proceeded to explain to Johnny exential aftercare treatment. 

“So, stitches care one-oh-one. Keep them dry, apply antibiotic ointment, and keep activity to a bare minimum. We don’t want him pulling at his sutures. I know they get itchy sometimes, but he should just ignore it. The doctor prescribed both of you a scar cream. If he pops a stitch or notices any signs of infection, he must get back here in my waiting room, yeah?”

Johnny nodded, scratching his chin as he seemed to register every information and tuck them in his brain. 

“We also want to place him on antibiotics with how many cuts he had and possible exposure. He’ll also do better if he’s on pain medication for a while. We’ll need about three weeks before his stitches can be removed."

"Thank you so much." Johnny bowed thankfully, hands firm at his sides. "I'll be eternally grateful. I don't know what I would do without that idiot. Thank you so much."

Jongin smiled timidly, accepting the heartfelt thank you. He never knew how to react when receiving his patients’ gratitudes, so he did what he’d always done. Smiled and dismissed it in the most polite way possible. After waving goodbye to the officer, Jongin turned on his heels, and found himself cornered by nurses, all staring curiously at him. 

"They're going to be okay, aren't they?" Jisoo asked, blinking up at him, the question exploding out of her in a hush. 

"Yeah. Their injuries weren't too harmful. Sehun got some stitches and --"

"Can you believe they actually came in here?" Yoona cut him off in a squeal. 

"I know! I've always wanted them to pay us a visit, but not like that. That was scary." A woman Jongin didn’t even know chimed in. They’d never worked the same shift before. She leaned into Jongin’s personal face, and he frowned down at her. 

"I'm so glad you took good care of them, Jongin."

"What are you all talking about? Do you know them?" Jonquin questioned in complete puzzlement, face set in a stern frown. 

"Their station is just around the corner. We sometimes bump into them at the coffee shop during lunch break." Yoona clarified. It figured now why everyone seemed to look forward to their break so religiously. Usually Jongin spent his breaks alone at the hospital’s cafeteria. Private time being a necessity to regain his energy. He wouldn’t call himself a loner, but an introvert instead. The reason why the cafeteria was mostly empty and his coworkers nowhere to be seen during their own breaks finally sunk in. They were all out in the hunt. And they seemingly already had their eyes on their targets.

Jongin suddenly felt left out. They all seemed to be moving in a rhythm he wasn’t following, part of something exclusive that Jongin wasn’t part of. And he only had himself to blame for all the requests he’d so exponentially refused to eat out together. 

He couldn’t help wondering of the alternatives if he had stumbled across Sehun before, at a delicate looking coffee shop with the sweet scent of chocolate lingering in the air, unlike the chaos and bloody scenery where they had met. 

"Jisoo has a crush on that guy over there." Baekhyun whispered, jerking his head towards the officer at the entrance hall, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

"Yaa!" She snarled, throwing an angered punch on Baekhyun’s arm. "Look how big his arms are. Oh my God." Her demeanor changed suddenly, and her eyes sparkled. Baekhyun laughed, but allowed her to hide her conspicuous blush behind his shoulder.

"Anyway. They're both hot. The Sehun guy? Totally my type." Baekhyun chimed, the look on his face enough to convey his lascivious thoughts. "He looks like a model. Or even an Idol. A drama actor. I bet his dick is huge. The uniform doesn't hide it." He bit his lips suggestively and hummed in delight, and a tangle of disturbance settled suddenly in Jongin’s stomach. That statement was too thought-provoking to shake away. 

"Enough, please." Jongin gave a quick shake of his head. "How can you have such thoughts about a man who just nearly died?" He was trying so hard to refrain from doing the same. And he was failing miserably. 

"He's still hot, though." Baekhyun mumbled, shrugging unabashedly. 

"Maybe you can give him my number. I'm too shy to talk to him." The mysterious nurse suggested, and Jongin promptly pretended she didn’t utter a word. 

"Are you talking about the police officer from earlier?" Junmyeon’s head popped from behind the corner, his eyes curious and amused. "Good job, by the way, Jongin. I just checked on him." He added, and Jongin quickly deemed him unworthy of his judgement for meddling in that shameless gossip party. 

"Thank you, doctor Junmyeon." He smiled grandly. He looked up to Junmyeon to a great extent, and receiving praises from him meant a large amount. 

"He's really handsome, isn't he? Even in the state he's in. It's kind of unfair." Commented Junmyeon, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Jongin’s jaw fell, his admiration for the doctor fading by the second. He’d never seen Junmyeon gossiping before. He was a serious man, devoted to his job and righteously following his responsibilities.

Or maybe, he was too in the same beat as the others. Unlike Jongin. 

"See? Even doctor Junmyeon agrees." Baekhyun shouldered him lightly, and Jongin could only heave a sigh. The competition was too arduous for Sehun, but he should have expected that for a man like him. 

“Kim Jongin! Chief is calling for backup at the site, I’m sending you in!”

“Yes sir!” Jongin called over his shoulder, just as an elderly man with a gruesome gash down his cheek was ushered into his care. Jongin swallowed down the agitation, pushed it deep into his gut where it couldn’t pull him away from the people who needed him.

Soon Sehun would be gone, and Jongin hoped he could take his inquietitude with him too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Barely 30 minutes later, Jongin found himself standing by Sehun's bed again. He didn't plan it, he just happened to end up there, without a convincing reason. Johnny was with him now, plastic bags full of snacks hanging from his hands. A plain black shirt carded Sehun’s torso now, the fabric clinging nicely to his chest, and the bandage on his eyebrow, along with the scar on his cheek, gave him an irresistible semblance. 

"Hey, there Mr. Officer. Are you ready to go home?" 

"Yeah. The doctor came in just a while ago and prescribed some medicine. He said I can be discharged."

Jongin hummed, picking up his form. His eyes curiously swept over the documented personal information. Oh Sehun, 27. Born on April 12th, 1994. From Seoul. Single. Pursing his lips, Jongin shoved the intrusive thoughts aside, along with the spring of deluded expectations. 

"That's great. I just need your signature here." He handed the clipboard to the patient, and when his fingers brushed lightly against Sehun’s, he pretended the electricity that shot through his veins didn’t mean much.

"My phone number is there, just in case." Sehun spoke, handing the clipboard back to the nurse. His signature wasn’t so legible, but the numbers were scribbled down neatly. Jongin’s brow creased with the implication of that affirmation. Jongin shot him an inquisitive look, but he was met with a shrug.

"In case of what?" 

"If you want to get in touch with me." Sehun stared blankly at him. Jongin snickered in response. A brief look passed over Sehun’s face that Jongin couldn’t quite parse. He didn’t look smug, but a bit expectant, confident maybe. Jongin swallowed down the irrational thrill climbing up his throat.

"You can always come by in case you need anything." The words tumbled out of Jongin’s lips carelessly, and a tangle of embarrassment curled in his insides with how ambiguous they sounded. 

Sehun raised a brow, enticed. "Really?"

By the corner, Johnny pressed his lips together to stifle his laughter. He watched the interaction between officer and nurse quietly, apparently enjoying all the tension flowing through the room.

"You do need to come back to remove your stitches. I believe you're familiar with the treatment."

"Would you go out with me?" Sehun blurted out the question, catching Jongin completely off guard. Johnny gasped, but Jongin barely registered the sound, too taken aback by Sehun's bluntness. 

"Why would I?"

"I just want to thank you for taking care of me." He regarded Jongin with an innocent look through his long lashes. Jongin sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. 

So Sehun was that type. A player. Despite the strong taste of disappointment in his tongue, Jongin wouldn't say he's surprised. 

"I just did my job. If I went out with every single one of my patients who are feeling thankful, then I'd have plenty of dates every day."

'I'm sure you would." Sehun muttered, another implication lingering in his words. "If that's the case, then just go out with me. Don't think of me as your patient, but a guy who's really interested in you."

"Sehun, man. We should go." Johnny intervened, turning towards Jongin with an apologetic bow. "I'm really sorry nurse. He isn't usually like this. He must have hit his head and gone nuts."

"That's okay. His head is fine." Dismissed Jongin, while Sehun simply laughed, and didn't even try to defend himself against those accusations. _He isn't usually like this_. That piece of information brought hope to Jongin's heart, though he quickly pushed them away. 

"See you in a couple of weeks, Oh Sehun." 

"I'm looking forward to that."

Thankfully, Sehun didn't insist any further. He seemed content, comforted even, with the rejection Jongin gave him. But as intriguing as it was, Jongin didn’t allow himself to be swayed. 

Deep down, something told him Sehun was nothing but a persistent man. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Proving Jongin right, two days later Sehun walked through the sliding doors from the ER wearing his uniform. All eyes turned to him, and it felt like his surroundings became blurry and in slow motion where Sehun only was bright and clear. He looked clean and healthy, the uniform snuggled tightly against his chest. So much that the buttons were struggling to keep it sealed.

There was a holster clasped around his thigh, the gun hustled into the slot. His badge was visible where it hung from the waistband of his tight dark blue jeans, and a peaked cap rested on the crown of his head, tilted down to cover his eyes. The way he walked illustrated confidence and authority, but when he leaned against the counter and revealed his charming smile, it went away quickly, leaving no room for intimidation. 

"Officer Oh. Weren't you supposed to be back only a few weeks from now?" Jisoo welcomed him with a surprised smile from behind the counter. When Sehun took off his cap, he ran long fingers through his long black hair before responding.

"Yeah. I have a bit of a problem. And since I was told I could come if I had any problems, here I am."

Jisoo narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. Unlike his affirmation, the officer looked perfectly fine. "Oh, what's wrong this time?" 

"I'm injured. Can I have nurse Kim Jongin to check on me?"

Jongin pretended to be clueless about Sehun’s presence, staring at the computer screen despite his inability to focus. He typed furiously at the keyboard, seeing the words become a mess of inconsistent symbols. 

"He's a little busy right now." Jisoo told him forlornly, but Sehun's grin remained in place. 

"That's okay. I can wait."

Jongin huffed, tossing his pen to the side and grabbing his stethoscope, lacing it loosely around his neck. He was absolutely not ready to face Sehun this soon. He was tired and most definitely in a foul mood and at the tail end of a thirty-hour shift and he wanted to fall off the face of the earth.

"Do you need me?" he asked, both eyebrows raised. Sehun ducked his head slightly and looked at him through his lashes. 

“So much. I have a paper cut.” He provided and Jongin’s eyebrows went even higher on his forehead.

“A paper cut.” he repeated, voice flat. Sehun nodded and bit on his lower lip. “Yeah. A paper cut.”

Sighing, Jongin rubbed his temples before he looked at Sehun again. “Okay.” he huffed, pinching the back of his nose, trying hard to keep the annoyance from his voice. “Just show me.”

Sehun lifted his hand, held it to Jongin's eyes. The small cut on the inside of his forefinger was still bleeding considerably. He brought the finger to his mouth and sucked on it, humming eerily at the taste of blood on his tongue. Jongin gulped, and so did Jisoo, much to Sehun's delight. 

"Isn't it tragic? They put me to deal with paperwork while I'm still recovering from the stab. And look what that caused."

"Let me see what I can do about that." Jongin sighed, waving him forward, motioning for him to follow. Sehun followed as instructed as Jongin pulled him into an available examining room. He was practically leaping out of joy, and Jongin rolled his eyes knowing the Officer couldn't see and take offense. Despite their flirty encounters, he had to remind himself that Sehun was still an officer of the law, and that title required respect from Jongin's part. 

Once ushered into the room, Sehun took a seat on one of the beds and lifted his injured hand again at Jongin's motioning, and the nurse took the tips of the man’s fingers into the palm of his own hand. 

"I'll apply some ointment and wrap a bandage, okay?" Jongin gestured with a bottle of antiseptic toward the wound, as if the situation needed clarification, and the man’s lips didn’t leave their amused curl.

Through the glove, Jongin committed to memory the lines of Sehun's fingers, long and bony, and he tried, he really tried not to look at how big his hand was, or how trimmed and clean his nails were. His own hands nearly shook as he applied the ointment to the cut, feeling Sehun's eyes fixed on him as he worked. All Sehun needed was a bandaid, but for some reason, Jongin wanted to wrap him up entirely in safety bandages. 

He worked in blissful silence on Sehun’s palm, and gave it the same treatment when he finished. He took his time wrapping his finger with bandages. “You’re all done,” Jongin told him soon after. Sehun’s eyes fluttered as he blinked, and from his close proximity to the man, Jongin could see every last one of his obscenely long lashes, and the scar cutting down his cheek. Those, in combination with his full cheeks, cupid’s bow lips, and dark eyes had Jongin frozen for a minute. 

“Thank you.”

Sehun mumbled, and looked at the bandages for a little while and flexed his fingers almost experimentally as though he had an injury worse than the ones still fresh on his waist.

"I hope you're taking care of yourself too like I instructed you. The stitches are still fresh." He reminded Sehun, leaning back to put some distance between them. 

"I am. Don't worry." He assured Jongin soothingly. "Can you go out with me now?" he asked, a grin now stuck on his face. It was repulsive, Jongin decided, as he felt his stomach twirl. 

Jongin took a deep breath, tried to rein himself in. "I can't. I'm having a busy day."

When he glanced up again, he caught the tail end of a warm, good-humored look that Sehun was giving him. 

"Tomorrow then?"

"I'll have a busy day too. Every day is a busy day for me." Jongin said, a smile fighting its way to his face.

"That's too bad." There was a glimmer of something challenging behind Sehun's eyes, kindling behind the previous mask of innocence that he wore. Jongin didn’t like the look of that, especially since he couldn’t look away from it. 

"Okay. Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow again."

"You really don't have to."

"What if I miss you?" His question only furthered the thrill in Jongin's heart, and he was beginning to think the man was a bit of a gambler so he laughed, rough and raw, and uncontrollable.

"Why would you miss me? You barely know me."

"But I already like you."

Jongin looked away as quickly as he could and fidgeted with the round end of his stethoscope, heat creeping up his neck. As much as he wanted to say no, this felt somewhat inappropriate. 

"Go back to work, Mr Oh."

"Fine." Sehun shrugged as he stood up and headed for the exit. The smirk settled permanently on his face yet again as he walked out of the room. It burned like the slowest, sweetest fire, seared itself like a brand on Jongin’s memories, and the nurse didn’t think that stitches could ever fix that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The shift for the day started with an experimental crack of Jongin’s neck. He stood at the medicine cart punching in the code. It was already a quarter past ten and he hadn't started organizing the ten o'clock medications yet, let alone actually administering them. He took the MAR chart and flipped through for his first patient; sleepness tugged at his eyelids, but that was just part of being a nurse. On a good shift he could snatch a few hours of shut-eye but often there were new admissions to deal with: the interviews and the paperwork. So he just took a deep breath, and swiped his card to get into the treatment area. As soon as he stepped through, he spotted the police cruiser parked outside, Sehun strutting towards the Emergency Department carrying plastic bags in his hands and a cheerful smile on his face.

"Officer Oh! It's great seeing you again." Jisoo exclaimed, her eyes not so subtly trying to peek over Sehun's broad frame, towards the police cruiser where Johnny opted to stay in, an arm slinging out of the window casually as he waited for his partner to return. 

"I brought tteokbokki." Announced Sehun as he set the bags on the white surface of the large lobby counter. Jongin's eyes surveyed him, and the way he was filling his uniform graciously. 

"Aw, that's really sweet of you, officer." Jisoo said, accepting the bag from Sehun happily. "We'll enjoy the food." Her smile faltered slightly when she realized Johnny wasn't coming in. She took a last glance, then obliged her smile to resurface to her pretty face. "Is everything alright this time?"

"Not really. I keep having these headaches," Sehun explained, grimacing cutely. "Can I have nurse Jongin to check me?"

He quickly caught Jongin's eye from the nurses’ station. Jongin quickly grabbed the nurse that was headed to take care of him, telling her he’d take care of it.

“Mr. Oh, back again I see.” Jongin smiled, approaching the lobby. Although he would never admit, he waited for Sehun. Vigorously.

“Never-ending ER visits when you are in my line of work." Sehun said, smiling in that effortlessly charming way of his. "Can you take me to a room, please?"

"Sure." Jongin consented, walking into the bay, pulling the curtain shut behind him as Sehun took a seat on the bench.

"So what is it this time?"

"Random headaches. I wonder if they're related to my wound as it hasn't completely healed yet."

"Have you been taking your medicine?" Jongin asked, assessing his pain levels whilst doing a head-to-toe assessment and making notes. He was certainly not taking advantage of his position to check Sehun out. 

"Sometimes. It flies over my head most times." Sehun responded honestly, and Jongin raised an unpleasant brow. Sehun really should take care of himself as diligently as he seems to take care of his job. 

"Have you bled through your stitches?"

Sehun shrugged, his eyes were sharp. "I don't think so."

Jongin sighed, and patted his scrub for his flashpen. He repeated the same treatment on Sehun's pupils from the first time he was admitted to the ER and into Jongin's care. This time, he flinched a little with the brightness assaulting his vision. When Jongin lowered the pen and clicked it off, he was suddenly painfully aware of how close they were, Sehun’s face just inches away. He cleared his throat and pulled away quickly. 

"Can you stand up, please?"

Sehun silently did as told, and Jongin hesitantly reached over and lifted his shirt, revealing pale skin. He pulled the bandages carefully to check the stitches. They were starting to get a little loose, but still firm enough to hold the skin until it healed. Jongin pressed a firm hand against Sehun's tummy, just over the soft lines of his abs, the sutures remained tight. 

"They're still firm. I don't think you'll have a problem with them as long as you restrain yourself from doing any physical activities, just like I told you." Jongin instructed, pulling his gloves off. “Every 2-3 days replace the bandage and don’t get it wet for a week. As for the headaches, you can ask the doctor to prescribe some aspirin."

“Thanks again.” Sehun said, tucking his shirt back into his jeans. Silence fell on the room as neither of them moved. Jongin swallowed tickly, his fingertips desiring to touch Sehun's skin once more. 

"Do you want me to stop coming?" Sehun's voice cut through Jongin's thoughts and he blinked confusedly. 

"What? Why?"

"Just say the word. And I'll stop coming. You know very well I only drop by to see you." Sehun looked at him with the strangest mix of emotions Jongin had ever seen, as if his resting mask of neutrality was waging active war with both giddiness and determination.

"I'm your nurse. If you're having any emergent concerns about your health I have to nurse you."

"I'm a persistent man, but I also know when to draw the line. However, Jongin, this thing." Sehun gestured between the two of them, taking a step closer. "I'm pretty sure it's not one sided. I can feel it."

Jongin felt his pulse begin to rise to an overdrive level. This man would give him a permanent case of hypertension before the day was over.

"Am I wrong?" Sehun urged, voice sparkling with anticipation for an answer. "Tell me if I am overstepping my boundaries. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable."

Jongin bit his lip, and let a second or two pass. Sehun was giving the choice to reject him. All he had to do was say the word. However, when Jongin opened his mouth, the words that came out spoke what his mind feared to acknowledge.

"I'll make sure to be the one removing your stitches next week." 

Jongin smiled tenderly, even though his heartbeat had skyrocketed in his chest. A smile bloomed over Sehun's lips as well, and he didn't need a better explanation than that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days passed and Sehun didn't come back. Jongin was on the verge of losing his mind and breaking the rules, to search for Sehun's phone number registered into the hospital's system. He didn't. Instead, during his lunch break he ventured out of the hospital and finally visited the coffee shop by the street corner. Sehun wasn't there, nor did he show up, which ruined Jongin's mood for coffee and cupcakes altogether. Jongin felt pathetic and ridiculously desperate. But not as much as when he passed in front of the police station, twice in the same day, feigning casualty. His eyes searched for Sehun from outside the establishment, he saw Johnny and some other old, unattractive men. But not Sehun. 

At the hospital, every now and then his eyes would flick towards the ER entrance expecting to find him, and his heart would flip in his chest when time dragged and Sehun didn't show up. It was a little morbid to wish for Sehun to visit the ER again, so he longed incessantly for another papercut level of wound to bring Sehun back. 

Perhaps Jongin shouldn't have gotten his hopes up, maybe he did wrong in giving Sehun the green light and he prefered fighting to win the challenge; maybe he was simply giving Jongin some space. Whatever the reason for Sehun's constant absence, Jongin left the thoughts unfinished and focused on patching wounds on anyone and everyone who found their way into his arms. 

Exactly one week later, Sehun showed up with Johnny, lighting up the ward with the grace of his presence. Both officers were dressed in plain clothes, yet all attention was drawn to them astoundedly. 

"I'm here to get my stitches removed."

"You seem excited, Mr. Oh." Jisoo remarked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Johnny winked at her from behind Sehun, his hands jammed into his pockets. 

"Of course. They itch like hell." Sehun laughed, and his eyes turned into little crescents adorably. 

"Hello, Oh Sehun. I've been waiting for you." Jongin received him warmly, ignoring the way his heart felt like doing backflips. "Are you ready to get rid of those?"

"Gosh, I can't wait." He patted his side gently, and followed Jongin further into the exam room. 

Removing the sutures was quick and oddly quiet. Sehun watched him again, only this time there was serenity etched on his face, his smile permanent on his lips. No complaints were made and no reluctance was shown to receive Jongin's treatment, so he worked meticulously, and luckily his hands remained steady and professional through the removal. He cleaned Sehun's now smooth skin with a gauze, though it still looked slightly red and sensitive. 

"You're all clean. Now make sure to never need those again."

Sehun's eyes widened when he peered down at his torso. He ran his fingertips gently over the curve of his waist, where it was once torn and impared. He glanced at Jongin with amazement clouding his eyes as he sat up slowly, as though he feared his skin might just split open again if he moved any faster. 

"You brought your partner with you. You seem to be really close." Jongin commented, discarding gauzes and used gloves into the trash bin. Tugging on his shirt, Sehun answered. 

"He's my best friend. I'm trying to hook him up with that pretty lady from the reception desk."

"Jisoo? Oh man, I don't think you'll have to do much, actually. She's been into him for a while now." Jongin said, squeezing a dollop of sanitizer on his hands absentmindedly. Then it was silent again.

Jongin felt the urge to ask him where he had been recently and why hadn't he shown up. He also fought the impending urge to tell Sehun that he missed him and that he was glad and relieved to see him again. He bit the inside of his check to refrain himself from doing it, as that would just be invasive and inappropriate. 

They stood where Jongin felt entitled to those feelings, but not yet entitled to act on them. 

"So, this is it, uh?" Sehun mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. "See you around, I guess." 

Jongin kept mum, just watching him. He found himself speechless, but he knew he had to give Sehun something, anything, or else he would slip between Jongin's fingers and there was no way Jongin could just let him go. 

Met with Jongin's endless silence, Sehun bowed, and left with slumped shoulders. It took a few seconds for Jongin's brain to snap back to action, and he bolted out of the room after Sehun, bumping against the wall but quickly regaining his balance.

Sehun wasn't far, he stood by the counter as he watched Johnny and Jisoo exchange phone numbers. Jongin dashed after him, as if he was running against the clock, and at any moment Sehun could just vanish from his sight. He sighed in relief once he reached the police officer, breathing heavily. Sehun's smile soon sparkled with mirth.

"I'll go out with you, Sehun." Jongin panted, bringing a hand to his chest in an attempt to stop his heart from pound so madly. "My place or your place?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A knock at the door pulled Jongin’s attention from the Netflix list he was currently scrolling through. Jongin jumped up, flipping off the tv, and wandered towards the door. Before pulling the door open he took a glance around to make sure his place was mostly clean. After a long day of labor for both of them, they were too tired to dress up and socialize at crowded places, so they decided that a simple movie night and take out were enough. 

“So, I brought Chinese and soju,” Sehun informed, holding up two bags and a bottle of wine as the door opened. “I heard this is your favorite.”

“Well, after the day it looks like you had, I can see why you need those.” Jongin laughed, moving back towards the living room. Sehun followed, kicking the door shut behind him, setting the takeout on the coffee table. He looked incredibly comfortable around Jongin’s apartment already, and Jongin realized he kind of fit there too somehow, like he belonged. 

“Your place is nice,” Sehun pointed out as he took off his shoes and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, making himself at home literally. 

“Want to tell me what happened there?” Jongin asked, pointing to Sehun’s forehead with his chopstick. There were some bruises on the side of his forehead, barely there but still noticeable to Jongin’s nursery eyes. 

“Johnny,” he explained, taking a seat on the couch and propelling his socked feet on the table. “I had to defend him against some delinquent kids.”

“You should be more careful, you know? You’re not superman.”

“Good thing I have you to heal my bruises,” Sehun winked at him, and broke down in laughter at Jongin’s dismay.

“Say no more.” Jongin laughed, handing utensils over and flopping down on the couch next to Sehun. After devouring all the food on the table, the two settled in to pick the movie. A ten-minute argument followed by a few minutes of silence, and then Captain America Winter Soldier was playing on the tv.

Being Jongin’s favorite Marvel movie, he already knew every single line from it. So he took the time to steal glances at Sehun under the dim lights emitting from the device. He seemed engrossed in the movie, excessively so if Jongin was to be honest, especially when Sebastian Stan was on the screen. He gasped silently at the action scenes, and frowned whenever the villain spoke. It was cute.

Jongin surveyed the police officer over the rim of his glass as he had a sip of soju. There was a laid-back expression on his face, matching the way he sat back comfortably with his legs spread out manly. Lowering the glass, Jongin scooted closer, closing the distance between them. Sehun paused for a moment, eyes flicking up to Jongin’s. He smiled faintly.

Unreservedly, Jongin brought his hand to Sehun’s thigh, rubbed up and down with purpose, his eyes still locked on Sehun’s. There was no need to tiptoe around each other anymore. “You didn’t come all the way here to give all your attention to this dude on tv, did you?”

Sehun chuckled, chancing a glance down Jongin’s hand getting closer and closer to his crotch. 

“That’s so forward. It looks really sexy on you.” He taunted, his thighs parted slowly, invitingly. Jongin didn’t waste a second as he palmed Sehun’s dick and bit his lip, feeling the member filling his hand. So big, warm and thick. 

“Fuck, I knew you were big, but this--” He squeezed slightly, and Sehun keened. “This is way better than I expected.”

“You knew?” Sehun lifted a brow, seductively. “So you were really staring at my dick all those times, weren’t you?

“Yes, I was. You can act all smug about it.” Jongin admitted shamelessly, and smirked at the sudden twitch Sehun’s cock gave against his palm. 

Sehun leaned in and their lips soon met. It was a soft, wonderful kiss, their lips pressed firmly together while Jongin’s hand stayed massaging Sehun’s dick over his jeans. Sehun tilted his head a little and began to move his mouth more. Jongin responded with gusto, kissing Sehun so fiercely that he couldn’t understand why they hadn't made it their greeting yet.

They parted for breath, their lips slow to peel away completely. Jongin’s eyes flickered open and he found himself staring into Sehun’s dark eyes. He was struck with a sudden intense yearning, wanting nothing more than to stay with Sehun like that forever. His realisation made him dizzy and he clung to Sehun all the tighter for a moment. Sehun smiled at him.

“I want you.” Sehun whispered.

The confession made Jongin’s chest feel tight as his heart seemed to swell. Yet, at the same time, he felt light enough to float. With a small noise somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a yelp of surprise, Jongin flung his arms around Sehun’s neck and surged in once again. Sehun’s arms squeezed him closer as their lips met once more.

This time, Jongin made sure to kiss Sehun as passionately as he could. He even went so far as to let his tongue slide along Sehun’s lips. Sehun reacted by letting his lips part just enough for Jongin’s tongue to slide in and he hummed with delight as he stroked around the inside of Sehun’s mouth. However, thankfully, it didn’t take long for Sehun to shift slightly, his tongue curling around Jongin’s before he pushed it into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin groaned at the sensation, overjoyed to feel Sehun’s thick tongue shoving it's way down his throat. He threw a leg over Sehun’s lap and shifted to straddle him, pulling him closer, shifting against Sehun’s crotch as Jongin began to get hard.

At some point, Sehun broke away from him. Jongin panted heavily, out of breath from the sensational kiss. He looked up at Sehun from lidded eyes, feeling a little dazed and overly warm. For a moment, Sehun only stared. Then he growled, low in his throat and reached up, swiping at Jongin’s mouth. It‘s only then that he realised that his and Sehun’s saliva had been connected between them, hanging from Jongin’s parted lips.

“God, Jongin,” Sehun murmured, his pupils so big that, for an instant, Jongin thought he looked like he was strung out on him.

“I know,” he said, his voice a little hoarse. Jongin blinked a few times and he managed to clear his head a little.

Without further ado, Sehun grasped his face in his strong hands and drew him into another kiss. This one was just as passionate as the last one.

Jongin’s arms found their way around Sehun’s neck again and Sehun’s large hands moved from Jongin’s face to press him closer. Jongin groaned when his cock pressed against Sehun’s.

Sehun smiled into the kiss and returned it gladly, nipping at Jongin’s lower lip.

Jongin lost himself in the lips and tongue and sweet taste of Sehun: there was a hint of mint and chocolate and alcohol. Eventually, he remembered what he had been trying to say and pulled away, gasping for breath. “Let’s go to my room.”

Raising a hand, Sehun brushed his knuckles along Jongin’s cheek. “Can’t we do it here?” he asked, quite innocently. His hand, however, trailed down until his teasing fingers brushed gently down Jongin’s neck. Jongin shivered, his thoughts scattering in the wake of the tingles spreading through his body. Willingly, he tilted his head to allow Sehun more access. Sehun chuckled. 

“There’s more space in my bed so I can spread my legs wide for you.” 

That was all it took, and suddenly they were kissing like mad. Sehun's tongue played with his and the next thing Jongin knew Sehun hefted him, their chests pressed together and Jongin’s thighs wrapped around Sehun’s middle. Heat raised more and more with each passing second. Jongin couldn't get enough and Sehun didn't seem to want to stop either. Sehun managed to break away from their kisses only to look up at him and breathlessly ask. "Directions?"

“Left side, last room down the aisle.”

Sehun nodded, eyes dilated and hooded and full of desire that made Jongin shiver, and Jongin almost moaned out loud before reaching blindly to the doorknob behind himself. 

As soon as they made it past the door, Sehun let Jongin back on his feet, and frantically, before he knew, his hands were everywhere in an eager sort of way, roaming down to Jongin’s hips and his sides underneath his jacket, his restraint nowhere to be found. Jongin reached up and started pushing Sehun's jacket off, not stopping until it was on the floor, and the sound of it dropping made Sehun suddenly break away and ask, "Is this too fast?"

"It's not fast enough," Jongin replied before grabbing him and kissing him again, this time steering them towards his bed. The lights weren't on so they each tripped over a few things along the way, including Jongin's teddy bears from his collection that resided on the floor by the edge of it. He pushed Sehun down on his bed, peeling off his own jacket and climbing on his lap.

Then they were kissing again, Sehun's hands on Jongin's hips and Jongin's hands on Sehun's chest, feeling his muscles through the fabric and getting so hard in his jeans that it was nearly painful. But Sehun broke away again, panting this time as he muttered, "Wait wait wait."

"What's wrong?" Jongin asked, seeing the hesitation in Sehun's eyes and having no idea what on earth it could possibly be there for.

"Nothing," Sehun shook his head. "Trust me, I don't wanna stop."

Jongin grinned. "Then why did you stop?"

Sehun took a centering, shaky breath. "Because I... I don't... do this."

Jongin furrowed his brows but nodded, running his hands over Sehun's shoulders soothingly, figuring Sehun just meant that it had been awhile. "It's all right. I haven't done this in awhile, either."

Sehun briefly closed his eyes and explained quietly, "No, I mean… This our first date. I really want to do this, but I don’t want you to think that I only came here for a one time thing.”

And in that moment, Jongin's brain exploded. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it several times until he finally managed to ask, "It doesn’t have to be a one time thing." He found himself saying, and despite the sudden shock that tugged at his heart, he allowed himself to acknowledge his feelings. 

"I want that," Sehun confessed, hands tightening on Jongin's waist just enough for him to feel it. "I've never really... wanted this before, with anyone. Not like this." He drawled, staring at Jongin with a genuineness that felt too palpable. “I know it sounds crazy and I don’t expect you to believe me. I’m not guilt tripping you into doing this. I just-- really want this --- with you.” 

Jongin nodded, pulling him in for a kiss. After, forehead to forehead, Jongin murmured, “I feel that too. But let’s not dwell about that now."

Sehun smiled at him affectionately, and then lost his breath as Jongin leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. Jongin was lean and broad, he knew that, his skin simply begging to be touched and making Sehun's mouth water with the desire to taste it. He reached down undo the buttons Sehun of his own shirt.

He bit his lip to hold back a moan upon the sight of Sehun’s muscles, smooth-looking in a long expanse of milky skin. He clambered to his feet and placed a hand against Sehun’s chest to push him down.

"Did you know that," Jongin pulled Sehun's shirt from his shoulders and then tossed it aside, groaning out loud at the sight of his utterly flawless, huge, perfectly sculpted chest. "You are the most," Jongin slowly dropped down on his knees, placing a kiss just under Sehun's collarbone and peeking up at him. "beautiful person," he kissed down his chest towards his abs, maintaining eye contact all the while, "I’ve ever seen?"

Sehun was blushing hard, lips curling into a grin as he leaned back and slipped his fingers into Jongin's hair, watching him rain hot kisses down his stomach. "Uh, no..." He breathed, before adding. “I think it’s you, actually.”

Undoing Sehun's belt, Jongin looked up and asked with genuine confusion, "Me? Why me?"

Sehun smiled and shook his head, looking away before replying softly as he tucked Jongin's hair behind his ear, "Because I just... I like you. A lot," he blushed. "I feel like I've known you forever. Which I know sounds cheesy and doesn't make any sense but -"

"No, no," Jongin smiled, lifting up to kiss Sehun softly and sweetly, but definitely not innocently. "I know what you mean. Kinda feel that way too."

"You do?" Sehun smiled, a dreamy little glint in his eyes. Jongin nodded, and it was the truth - he didn't know why he felt so damn comfortable with Sehun already and had no idea why this felt so right but it did and he couldn't get enough. They kissed again and Jongin let himself get lost in it until he remembered what he'd been doing before Sehun had distracted him being so damn adorable.

He dropped back down to his knees, hands smoothing up Sehun's denim-covered legs and lips drifting down his abs. Then he let his palm slide over the front of Sehun's jeans, rubbing him through the rough material and earning a hiss and slight jump in response. "So tell me," Jongin said, pulling the jeans open slowly, "Do you want me to suck your cock?"

Sehun nodded, watching Jongin with great anticipation.

Jongin rubbed him through the thinner material of the black boxer briefs Sehun was wearing, inwardly rejoicing because just as he'd predicted, Sehun was... a mouthful. More than one, in fact. He looked up and met Sehun's tense gaze and asked, "Can I?"

"Please," came Sehun's responding plea, softer than Jongin expected, and he didn't hesitate to bite his lip and quickly reach in and pull him free.

With his hand gripping the beautifully smooth, hard flesh, Jongin took a moment to gaze at it and truly take it in, his voice low and velvety as he marveled, "My God..." He gave Sehun one long, lazy stroke and then another, and Sehun's hands on the sheets tightened, his abs clenching and breath hitching. "Look at this gorgeous fucking thing..."

"Jongin," Sehun groaned, nearly squirming already. Jongin didn't take his eyes off of the prize, leaning in instead and licking one long perfect line from the bottom to the top, swirling around the tip and stroking him all the while. Sehun watched him, mouth open and heart slamming in his chest as he took in the sensations, and then Jongin swallowed him down with a quiet, pleasured groan and Sehun nearly lost it then and there.

Sehun was a lot to take and it had been awhile since Jongin had last done this, but he was well-practiced and knew just how to relax his jaw and throat and give Sehun a blow job to remember. He'd always enjoyed doing this but this time it was special, and to his delight, Sehun was expressive as hell.

He gave deliberate licks and suckles on his balls too, teased a fingertip over Sehun’s rim, just to pull back just as quickly and bob his head harder and faster on his cock. 

"Oh my God," Sehun moaned breathlessly as he watched himself disappear over and over within Jongin's hungry mouth, his fingers slipping within Jongin's hair not to direct him but to just hold on. It wasn't long before he was teetering on the brink. "Jongin, yeah, like that- "

Jongin responded by taking him even deeper and sucking harder, doubling his efforts. Sehun cursed loud and beautiful, his grip on Jongin's hair tightening as he lost control and came hard in his mouth.

Jongin took everything Sehun gave him, eyes watering and cheeks flushed and jaw definitely aching a little, and it was everything he'd wanted and more. He gently licked Sehun clean and pulled off of him panting, catching his breath and smirking up at the sight that Sehun made. He was leaning back on his hands, chest heaving and head lolled back and to the side, breathing hard through his mouth as he slowly recovered. Jongin swiped a hand over his mouth and then glanced back down, noting that Sehun was still very much hard and not appearing to soften in the least. 

Jongin looked up again and this time Sehun's eyes were open and fixed upon him, making his heart thud instantly. Jongin grinned and slipped back up, hands resting on Sehun's thighs as he leaned in for a kiss and murmured, "Like that, Officer?"

He kissed Sehun before he could answer, slipping his tongue past his lips and delving into his mouth, making sure that Sehun could taste himself a little bit. Sehun groaned and rubbed his large hands over Jongin's sides, down his back and to his ass where he gripped and squeezed him through his jeans before moving his fingers to Jongin's belt. They kissed in a passionate daze as Sehun quickly did away with Jongin's jeans, pushing them and his underwear down in one motion and breaking away from the kiss only to order gruffly, "Off."

Jongin took a step back to quickly obey, maneuvering the worthless rest of his clothes off while Sehun got to his feet and did the same. By the time Jongin's jeans were in a heap across the room, he looked up to find Sehun gloriously, magnificently naked in front of him and only mere inches away. Jongin stared at him shamelessly, taking in the full sight of him while Sehun did the same to him. Somehow, to Jongin's amazement, Sehun looked at him as if Jongin was every bit as dazzling and perfect as Sehun was himself.

"God, look at you," Sehun marveled, stepping forward and grasping Jongin's waist and picking him up like he weighed no more than a feather. Again. Jongin let out a noise of surprise and clutched his shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist instinctively though nobody had ever picked him up like this before. It was thrilling, knowing just how strong Sehun was and how powerful, Sehun wrapping just one arm around his waist as his other hand pulled Jongin in for a furious kiss.

Then Sehun turned them around and knelt on the bed, holding Jongin up effortlessly as he moved them up towards the pillows. Jongin giggled when Sehun let go and dropped him down right in the center of the sheets, head nestled comfortably on his pillows, and all Jongin could do was reach up and wrap his arms around Sehun's neck while muttering, "God, you're so hot."

Sehun smiled back with that charming little blush on his cheeks and then they were kissing again, Jongin's legs wrapped tight around Sehun's narrow hips and their bodies moving together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Their hands were everywhere, touching and exploring and grasping, cocks rubbing together and quiet little breathless moans escaping them both.

Sehun started kissing on Jongin's neck and shoulder, nipping and licking and leaving marks there for later, and Jongin was so far gone he might as well have been somewhere up in the atmosphere. He hadn't been this turned on and desperate in possibly ever, and his voice sounded barely recognizable to himself when he moaned and begged, "God, Sehun, fuck me."

Sehun shuddered, mouth dragging down Jongin's chest when those words hit his ears. "I want to," he murmured, peeking up at Jongin hungrily.

"Then do it," Jongin urged him, pulling him up to kiss him like his life depended on it. "I need you, I need it."

Sehun grinned against his lips, grinding down on him harder for emphasis. "You need it, huh?"

Jongin moaned and whined, "Don't tease me, Sehun, please..."

"Okay,," Sehun murmured, kissing him one more time before lifting his head and glancing around. "Where's your -"

"Drawer, right there," Jongin pointed to his nightstand, and Sehun wasted no time in leaning over and opening it up.

After a brief rummaging around and blindly grabbing something that Sehun was pretty sure was a fairly sizable vibrator, he found a mostly full bottle of lube and didn't bother shutting the drawer before returning to Jongin and kissing him fast and deep.

Jongin expected things to take a mildly awkward turn at this point but to his surprise, Sehun simply pulled away and popped the top of the lube, pouring it over the fingers of his left hand. Jongin watched for a moment and then said, "If you'd rather - I can do this part, if you want," He was in the mood to put on a show, open himself up for Sehun to watch, but the urgency to touch Jongin spoke louder for Sehun. 

He paused and looked down at Jongin in slight confusion. "Not tonight," He shook his head. "I want to do this, Jongin. I want to be the one tearing you apart.”

Jongin stared at him, a surprised little grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "... All right." 

Sehun grinned back, leaning down and kissing him before nudging Jongin's legs further apart. Jongin spread them wide just like he promised and moaned softly in anticipation as Sehun's hand slipped down between them, warm and slick and pretty damn confident as he slowly rubbed a fingertip against him and made Jongin bite his lip and shiver a little.

Jongin liked this and always had a pro by now at relaxing his body and welcoming the intrusion. And when it happened, Sehun's finger slipping inside slowly as they made out like teenagers, Jongin broke away to breathe in slowly and evenly, letting the tension in his body melt away and make room for what was to come. Sehun watched him carefully and asked quietly, "You okay?"

"Definitely," Jongin grinned up at him. "Keep going."

Sehun grinned back and didn't hesitate to comply, dipping that finger in a little deeper and taking Jongin's breath away. He loved the rush of sensations, the way that the initial pain gave way to nothing but pleasure, and he was so focused and so high on what he and Sehun were doing that he barely noticed how Sehun's lips were slowly working his way down his body until he felt the first gentle, experimental slide of a hot tongue along the head of his cock.

Jongin's eyes flew open and he looked down, nearly coming at the sight that greeted him. Sehun was between his legs and slowly sliding his lips over his cock, one finger buried inside of him and slowly working in and out, his eyes closed and every bit of his focus dedicated to Jongin and Jongin alone.

Jongin cursed and let his head fall back against the pillows, his hair a mess all around him. This may just prove to be the death of him.

Sehun was no slow or shy, thoroughly enjoying having Jongin in his mouth and making sure the man knew it. He sucked him nice and slow, bobbing his head up and down and matching the rhythm of his fingers, slipping a second one inside as Jongin moaned and pulled gently at Sehun's hair. It was a relentless barrage of pleasure and sensations, the intensity growing every time he opened his eyes to watch Sehun work. He was beautiful like that, pink lips stretched and unfairly long eyelashes practically resting on his cheeks, the slight furrow of his brows that gave away how focused he was, and by the time Sehun had a third finger inside of him and hitting the right spot while still sucking him off like it was his damn job, Jongin couldn't take anymore.

"Stop stop, fuck, Sehun, stop," Jongin gasped, and Sehun stopped at once. He pulled off with an audible pop and panted as he looked up at Jongin, fingers still inside of him but falling still as he gave Jongin a chance to calm down. "Oh my God..."

Sehun grinned as he slowly pulled his fingers free, grabbing the discarded lube as he slowly slipped back up Jongin's body. "How did that feel?"

Jongin shot him a playful glare and pulled him down for a sloppy, hungry kiss. "So fucking good, Sehun. You're amazing."

Sehun smiled and gave him a long, sweet kiss that turned utterly filthy. Jongin wrapped his legs around his waist and started rolling his hips up, looking for friction and giving Sehun all the permission he needed to take him. Sehun knew what he needed, what they both needed, and quickly slicked himself up before and worked a condom on his length, aligning them just right and looking Jongin in the eyes before taking that last step.

"Please, Sehun," Jongin murmured, and those two words were Sehun's final undoing. He slowly pushed forward, sliding carefully within the tight warmth of Jongin's body and letting his eyes roll shut at the exquisite, almost overwhelming sensation. Jongin breathed hard as he adjusted to the fullness and the sheer size of Sehun, the beauty of his expression in that moment making all of it special and so much more than just sex and just the joining of two bodies. 

Sehun only stopped once he was fully seated, falling still and giving them both a chance to catch their breaths. He pressed his forehead to Jongin's and they shared a few breaths before he murmured, "You okay?"

"I am so much better than okay, Sehun," Jongin replied dreamily, his own silly smile drawing one from Sehun. Then they kissed and it was slow and perfect and Jongin might just fall in love with this man. Hell, maybe he already had.

Sehun started moving only when Jongin's breathing had evened out, his focus on Jongin's well-being and comfort damn near superhuman. And once he started rolling his hips he did so slowly, savoring the intoxicating sparks of pleasure racing up and down his spine. 

His already-tenuous restraint threatened to snap when Jongin started pushing up to meet every increasingly deep thrust, each one now nothing but pleasure. Sehun knew when he started brushing that spot, Jongin's noises and gasps gave it away, and when he shifted slightly and started pounding it, he'd never heard such sweet, perfect sounds before in his life.

Both of them caught up and moved together as if they always had and this was the most natural thing on earth, Sehun buried his face in Jongin's neck and moaned his name in a way that Jongin had never heard anyone say it before. He wrapped his arms around Sehun and then flipped them over, Sehun's head hitting the pillow with a thud and his eyes opening as Jongin sat up straight and started to ride him.

Sehun gazed up at Jongin like he'd never seen anything so beautiful or perfect in his life, all lean and sweat-slicked tan skin, his long hair a gorgeous mess and cock hard and weeping, everything about him making Sehun ache for him. Jongin kept one hand on Sehun's chest as he rocked back and forth, his other hand shoving his hair back and out of his eyes, pretty lips parted and kiss-swollen as quiet cries of Sehun's name slipped through them.

Sehun watched until he couldn't take it anymore, sitting up and crashing their lips together and rhythm never breaking as they raced to the end together. Jongin was so close that it nearly hurt, hanging by a thread and body just a hair's breadth from ecstasy, clutching Sehun's shoulders as if for dear life as they rocked harder and harder.

"Jongin," Sehun moaned into his mouth, movements growing erratic and expression utterly wrecked. "Oh God..."

"Let go, Sehun," Jongin panted in his ear, unable to hold back any longer. "Fuck..."

Sehun's hands gripped Jongin's hips more than hard enough to bruise and then it was all over, Sehun burying his face against Jongin's shoulder and coming long and hard, filling him up with a roar of a moan that Jongin felt in every bone. He followed him over the edge without another word, coming untouched between them and trembling as his best orgasm in years crashed through him. It was beautiful and intense and everything that Jongin had never expected to share with anyone, let alone Sehun of all people, but now that he had... he just might never be the same.

The next time Jongin opened his eyes, he was lying in Sehun's arms within the mess that they'd made on the sheets. He was warm and sated and felt like he could sleep for a week, Sehun's chest under his head the best pillow a guy could ask for.

He looked up and smiled, catching Sehun's own heavy-lidded gaze. Then Sehun leaned down to kiss Jongin's forehead, and Jongin groaned contentedly, "That was fuckin' amazing."

Sehun sighed long and heavy, eyes closing and fingers tracing up and down Jongin's spine. "That's an understatement."

Jongin smiled and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Did it live up to your expectations?"

"To be honest," Sehun replied quietly, "It was worth the waiting and all the insistence."

Jongin's smile widened. "Really?"

Sehun smiled back, gently tracing his cheekbone with a long finger. "Really." Then he leaned down and kissed Jongin sweetly, and Jongin was pretty sure that this night simply couldn't get any better. It was like a scene or a movie out of a book, something that shouldn't have been possible in real life - too good to be true. And yet here they were.

"God I just wanna fall asleep," Jongin chuckled after they broke the kiss, noses brushing together. "But we gotta clean up first."

"Yeah, you made a mess," Sehun replied teasingly.

"Yeah, it was all me," Jongin nodded back. "Guess I won't have to invite you for a shower like I was planning on."

"Well, let's not go that far," Sehun grinned before they fell into another kiss, this one lingering until Jongin finally managed to pry himself away from Sehun and climb out of bed. Despite the soreness taking root within, he still managed to display an impressive amount of swagger as he strolled from the bedroom to the bathroom, leaving the door open for Sehun to follow if he wanted to. And of course... Sehun very much did.

Jongin wasn't sure what would become of them or how serious this growing relationship would prove to be, but he was more than excited to find out. They kissed their way through their hot, lazy shower and laughed while changing the sheets, neither of them hesitating to snuggle up after and fall into blissfully deep sleep in one another's arms. It felt so right and so damn good - who were they to question it when they both needed it so badly?

It just might prove to be the start of something very, very good. 

  
  
  


Jongin’s eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the area around him. He quickly noticed the heavy, warm weight against his side. The body beside him was breathing easily, still sleeping. Glimpses from the night before played briefly in his mind, and Jongin smiled, turning around to face Sehun. He took the moment of silence to watch Sehun sleep, taking in the long slope of his nose, and the slight curves around his cheeks, and the flawlessness of his skin. Sehun was so gorgeous it left Jongin speechless.

“Morning,” Sehun’s gruffy morning voice startled him. “Mmm. Thought I’d let you enjoy the view a little longer.” He laughed, sitting up slowly and stretching his long limbs and letting out a lazy yawn. 

“You up for some breakfast?” Sehun asked, ruffling a hand through his own hair.

Jongin looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah I could go for some pancakes.” Jongin tried to ignore the way his heart fluttered at the hint of domesticity of it all. Waking up side by side, having meals together, commuting together too, as Jongin was so sure they’d end up doing. 

However, just as Sehun was getting up from the bed, his phone went off. “Oh Sehun.” He said into the phone after picking it up with a stern urgency. “Hey, Johnny. I’ll be there in 30.” He hung up the phone briefly and placed it back on the nightstand, looking over at Jongin with apologetic eyes.

“Go. Catch bad guys.” Jongin said dismissively, with a sympathetic, understandable smile. The perks of seeing a cop and all that. 

Sehun shook his head, hiding his smile as he pulled himself up and tugged up his jeans. “I’ll text you later. Johnny invited us all to his birthday party at some club this Friday. Wanna come?”

“I get off at 6 that night. I should bring Jisoo then.”

“How about, we meet you all there for some dinner then we ride over together,” Sehun suggested zipping up his pants, then gathering his shirt from the floor while Jongin watched him scurry about the room from the coziness of his bed.

“Sounds good.” Jongin couldn’t help the blush creeping up his cheeks. This exchange of words and arrangement of plans felt oddly intimate. “Now out you go. I’m going to get ready for work too.” Remaining naked, Jongin shooed Sehun out after he slipped the rest of his clothes on, giving him another smile. They shared a peck at the door. When Sehun left that morning, Jongin’s apartment felt empty again, and so did his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin had his hands stuffed inside the pockets of Sehun's black jeans as they swayed soothingly with the music, with their eyes fixed on each others’ smiles. The crowd around them didn't really feel like they were there in that same room, their noises not coming close to disrupt that little bubble where only Sehun and Jongin belonged. Gazing into each other's eyes, they kept giggling for no reason at all, both immersed by the greatness of being with each other without a single worry in the world. 

"Look at my man. And his man!" Johnny boomed over the loud music, stumbling into them with a can of beer in his hand. "Who would have thought, bro. You've got your guy and I've got my girl, like finally."

"You're drunk," Sehun noted, stepping away from Jongin to sling an arm around his best friend, who instantly pulled him in a tight hug. 

"I love you so much, Sehun. I'm so happy for you." He sobbed into Sehun's shoulder, squeezing him into his embrace. Sehun grimaced, but didn't let him go, even when Johnny seemed to crush his bones against his sturdy frame. 

"It's your birthday. You're supposed to be happy for yourself."

"But there is no me without you. There's no Johnny without Sehun." He slurred dramatically while Jongin watched them quietly, but definitely amused. Johnny then glanced at Jongin, and his smile seemed to stretch even wider, and his cheeks became even redder. 

"Did you know that Sehun and I went to school together? He was so small, though. Check this out." He dug clumsy into his pocket and struggled to pull his phone out. Sehun tried stopping him miserably, but Jongin shook his head at him, curious about what the man had to show him that had him so eager. 

Laughing, Johnny shoved his phone into Jongin's face. He flinched a little, then he squinted until he could see the picture clearly. Young Sehun posing with young Johnny in front of a mirror. Jongin could only laugh too, at their emo hair style and how adorable they looked together. And indeed, Sehun did look too small for his age. Or maybe it was Johnny who was already way too tall. It’s impressive how Sehun still managed to reach Johnny’s height. 

"Now, Sehun's my partner. We are going to retire together too, right? And at my wedding, he's gonna be my best man. And when I have my first born, Sehun will be the godfather, isn't that right, Sehunnie? We have everything planned out." Johnny giggled, poking at Sehun's cheek. 

"That's lovely," Sehun muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks. 

"Hey, there you are," Jisoo appeared from among the crowd. Unlike Johnny, she seemed sober enough to deal with him. Jongin knew she had a high tolerance for alcohol. "I'm sorry about him. I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to carry him upstairs, he's too big."

"Look at my girlfriend. Isn't she the prettiest girl in the world? Isn't she?" Johnny puckered his lips at her, asking for a kiss. Jisoo blushed and swatted his face away. 

"Leave that to me. I've been carrying his drunk ass for ages now." Sehun offered, securing Johnny's arm around his shoulder and dragging him through the crowd.

"Happy birthday to me. I have the best girlfriend and the best friend!" Johnny yelled cheerfully to the crowd. Some people cheered for him. Sehun let him fall twice, purposely. 

"Your new boyfriend seems like a handful." Jongin joked, and Jisoo shook her head with a hint of a smile. 

"Yours will be too. Give it time." She patted Jongin on the shoulder in a friendly gesture, but her implication only served to heighten Jongin's skepticism. The question wouldn’t leave his mind for some reason. He and Sehun, what exactly were they?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin had a strict ‘no phones on the job’ rule within his team unless he needed to communicate with the doctors for emergencies, something he’d never been tempted to break until now. Sehun had morphed from this dark, suave figure to a man who laughed at his awful jokes and held enough history behind his eyes to put museums to shame. He plagued Jongin’s mind, playing on his every thought. He itched to share inside jokes with him and complain about his colleagues, to just talk to him. It’s almost scary how quickly his thoughts turned to a man he’s only known for about a couple of months.

When he checked his phone at the end of his shift in his office, there was a string of messages from Sehun waiting for him. After hours of no reply, Sehun seemed to have gathered that Jongin didn’t text at work. The final message sent is a cute sticker of a crying little creature that resembled Sehun quite well, if he spoke honestly.

"Who are you texting? You have this really stupid grin on your face right now. It's ridiculous." Baekyun’s voice herded him towards reality, making Jongin quickly fein a scowl.

"Shut up. I do not." He whined, setting his phone down to his lap. 

"Is it Sehun?" Baekhyun asked from across the table, craning his neck with a nosey gaze and a chopstick between his knuckles. "Are you two dating?" He nudged Jongin gently on the side when the silence lingered for a beat too long.

Jongin scoffed. "We are not." On all accounts, it was certainly not the time to question what they meant to each other. Whatever they had, it was fun and uncomplicated. And Jongin didn’t want to ruin that by assuming statuses. Besides, he didn’t even know if Sehun would ever consider that. Not with Jongin, at least. 

"Shit, you're dating a hot cop." Baekhyun mused, that stupid mischievous grin of his plastered on his face. Fervor swallowed Jongin up, but he stubbornly refused to admit that he saw Sehun as more than a fling.

  
  


"He's not my boyfriend. We just hang out sometimes." He reasoned, his shoulders drawing in as he shrugged off the feeling of wrongness that weighed on his tongue. 

"And fuck. Sounds like a boyfriend to me." Baekhyun assessed, scratching his chin as though he was evaluating if that was applicable for a boyfriend. "Johnny and Jisoo are already wearing couple looks. I bet you two are close to doing that too."

Jongin’s mind traced back to late night take out shared on bed, occasional naps taken together, and senseless make out sessions inside their cars. 

"He could be, but…" He marveled at the odds of having Sehun as a boyfriend and the inextricable connection between them. It was beyond his belief even to his high expectations. "I like it the way it is now, you know? I don't want to ruin everything by making this official. I work too much, he works even more. I don't want him to think I'm trying to change his priorities."

Baekhyun shook his head and heaved an ‘aigoo’ that sounded too pitiful. "What a bunch of crap you're saying. Are you scared of commitment?” He stood up and shoved his hands into the pockets of his scrubs, leaning against the door frame, his eyes briefly flickering towards the clock on the wall. He had about 4 minutes left of their break. 

"It's only been a few weeks that I'm seeing him. So I'm not going to mull over that." Jongin muttered, and hoped that excuse could be convincing enough. Baekhyun shrugged, pushing himself off the door. Although he didn’t look convinced in the slightest, he gave Jongin the illusion that he believed him.

"That's on you, man. I hope you know how much Sehun likes you. He'd be a pretty good boyfriend." He said at last, like the good friend he was. As much as he didn’t want to admit, deep down, Jongin knew Baekhyun was right.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The alarm had gone off 27 minutes ago, but it’s not like either of them were keeping track of time as their naked bodies moved in unison on bed, the sound of their moanings filling the room. Jongin tilted his head back and slipped his eyes shut as he bounced on Sehun’s cock forcefully, hands gripping at Sehun’s shoulders for leverage as he rocked himself firmly to relish in the feeling of being full and pleasured. Sehun had his hands wrapped tightly around Jongin’s slim waist, as he could do nothing but lie there and deliberately take everything Jongin offered him, in a total bliss. 

  
  


"Be my boyfriend, Jongin." Sehun whispered brokenly in between his moans. The request had Jongin halting completely and staring down at him in confusion. His approaching orgasm must have turned him mad and made him babble nonsense. 

"What-- are you serious?"

The ensuing butterflies in Jongin’s stomach had nothing to do with the fact that there was a cock stuffed in his ass pressing against his prostate. Sehun took a deep breath and slipped his eyes open. He looked at Jongin sternly, and licked his lips. 

"Yes. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Jongin’s eyes dragged over him, and he took his time to follow a drop of sweat run down Sehun’s neck. It should have ruined the moment, but instead Jongin’s cock twitched with exhilaration. 

"No," He breathed, adjusting himself on Sehun’s lap. "Not now." He added when he saw the discontent reaching Sehun’s eyes. 

"Why not?"

Frustration still lingered on Sehun’s face, and it didn’t look good on him. Jongin sighed, knowing that he owned some explanation to the man, at least. There was nothing stopping them from dating, they hadn't left each other’s side for weeks now, slept on each other’s bed, shared food and secrets. There was absolutely nothing in their way to move to the next step. Except for Jongin’s own incertitudes. 

"I know you might have, like, tons of people wanting to date you and I'm flattered you want me, but I'd rather if we take things slow." He explained truthfully. Sehun’s scowl remained for a second, then a smirk grew on his lips. 

"Why? Are you scared of dating a cop? Do you think I'll die with a stray bullet or something?" He teased, brushing his fingertips down Jongin’s spine, until he reached his ass and groped it firmly. 

"It's not that. Don't say that." Jongin yelped, pushing his hand away. "I like it like this. I don't want to rush things." Dating a cop could bring certain insecurities and danger surely, but Jongin assumed he could easily manage that. Besides, Sehun was an exceptional cop. What scared Jongin the most however, was the possibility of getting attached, being eager for something that wasn’t reciprocated with the same worth. 

It had happened too many times by now, and Jongin didn’t want to disrupt the image he had of Sehun in his mind. He thought highly of Sehun, like a perfect dream that could dissipate if he blinked his eyes open. And then he’d become a post haze that lingered in the back of Jongin’s mind, remaining unreacheable.

"Should I ask again later?" A trace of hope flashed through Sehun’s eyes.

"Sure. I might say yes some time." Jongin hummed, bucking up his hips slightly into Jongin’s walls, brushing against that spot that sent stars to his vision. Jongin moaned and let himself slump forward against Sehun’s chest. He barely got time to welcome the new sensation when Sehun gripped his ass cheeks and spread them apart, thrusting up into him. 

All the rest became a lightweight in that moment, and Sehun was the only consistent reality that for now, he didn’t have to worry about their future as long as they were in each other’s arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can you be my boyfriend now?" The question resurged just a few hours later, when Sehun pulled over by the hospital's entrance. Only this time, Jongin was ready for it. He chuckled shortly and pulled Sehun by the tie, capturing his lips in an earnest kiss, feeling Sehun gasping against his mouth before surrendering. Jongin wondered briefly if Baekhyun could see them from inside the ER, and he realized he didn’t care. 

"Not now." He said after pulling back, Sehun’s eyes still trained on his lips. He visibly wanted more, and Jongin did it too, but he had to admit that the game had become fun to play. There was something thrilling about seeing Sehun reacting to his provocations, and the way he just craved to have Jongin, personally and intimately.

"Do you think I'll give up?" Sehun challenged, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I don't want you to." was Jongin’s easy reply, as he stepped out of the car and waved goodbye with an ingenious smile. He was already counting the seconds until he could hear Sehun asking him that same question again. At any moment, his reply would surprise both of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As November turned into December, they stuck to the same routine. Sehun blended like a puzzle piece that was missing in Jongin’s life. However, Jongin was yet to accept his deal. 

When he visited the police station for the first time, it felt oddly like their roles had been switched as curious eyes laid on Jongin's as soon as he stepped in. Johnny greeted him spontaneously, shooting him a cognizant smirk as he jerked his chin towards Sehun's desk. Jongin felt compelled to rush towards him and kiss him hard on the mouth, if it weren't for the prying pairs of eyes that followed him. Instead, he just watched Sehun crumpled over his paperwork, completely mindless to his surroundings. His brow was creased in concentration, and Jongin bit his lip to seal his mouth shut. He wanted to surprise him. 

A light cough from Jongin had Sehun’s gaze snapping up to him, brow drawn in awe. 

"What's the occasion? Came to see your boyfriend?" His joking tone drew a laugh out of Jongin, and he shook his head. Sehun never missed a chance. 

"Why do you care so much about it?" He said, trying to fight a smile as he took the seat in front of Sehun and dropped a box of macarons and a plastic cup of bubble tea, Sehun’s favorite. He regarded the treats in disbelief, letting out a low chuckle.

"Because I like you. A lot. And I want you to be my boyfriend." He responded, giving in and taking hold of the drink. "Look, you even brought me my favorite drink to my work place. What does that say about us?" He lifted the cup and motioned it towards Jongin, with a humorous grin on his lips.

Jongin just leaned back, watched for a few seconds as Sehun sucked happily on the straw. He noticed the light bruises on Sehun’s knuckles, but decided to let it slip this time. He could scold him some other time, when he didn’t look so insanely attractive and innocent of his recklessness. 

"You want so bad to have a hot, cute boyfriend like me?” Jongin gave a pout of his lips, teasingly. 

"I want to show you off to all of my friends. And buy you a ring with my name on it."

The words pulled a wave of warmth up his spine, and Jongin couldn't help the automatic shiver that ran through him, brief but violent. "You're a hopeless romantic, aren't you?" That went without saying, and the answer was left unspoken. 

"I've noticed you're hard to get too." Sehun noted, setting his drink aside. 

Jongin gave a shrug he hoped came off as nonchalant. Usually, he wasn’t one to stall to embrace his feelings, but then again, he’d never felt so infatuated by someone before. He felt like if he let himself fall for Sehun, he’d keep falling endlessly. Somehow, that wasn’t as frightening as it sounded. 

"Take your time, Jongin. I'll wait." Sehun mumbled while he stood up and gathered his badge and cap. Johnny waited for him at the door, car key fumbling in his knuckles. Patrol time would commence soon. 

Jongin was left wondering just how much longer Sehun was willing to wait. Because he didn’t know himself if he wanted to anymore.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The warm spray of water from the shower caressed Jongin like a blanket. His body ached, but in a delightful way, courtesy from the way Sehun held him tight and fucked him mercilessly in the previous night. It coursed through his limbs and tingled in his muscles, where Sehun touched him and left marks of pleasure. Jongin closed his eyes as water soaked through his hair and ran the length of his body, apparently washing away all sorts of doubts he had sustained.

He was ready to say yes.

Shutting off the water, Jongin pushed back the curtain and grabbed a towel, patting himself dry before tucking it snuggly around his waist. The morning had just risen, and so had Jongin’s braveness.

In slow strokes, he cleared fog from the mirror to reveal the opposite from dull eyes shadowed in dark circles staring back at him. He had gotten used to such appearance, — exhausted, showering for the second or third time in one day to wash away dirt and sweat and stress, looking like he hadn’t slept in a week. He worked too hard and sure, he slept barely enough. However, his reflection now looked renewed, wholesome. Happy, even. 

This seemed to have become his natural state lately, and he only had one person to blame. As he padded back to his room he grabbed his phone and typed a text to Sehun. Nothing sort of unusual, just a suggestion for a date at night. 

He tossed the phone on the bed and smiled. He could already picture Sehun’s reaction upon hearing his words of acceptance. Honestly, Jongin couldn’t wait for that. 

Once he was ready to commute, he checked his phone for Sehun’s reply. Usually he would reply within the minute unless he was busy. Jongin frowned at the lack of new notifications and assumed Sehun was unavailable for the time being. Simmering down his enthusiasm, Jongin grabbed his keys and started planning his outfit for the night. He wanted to look breathtakingly dashing for his boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His phone signaled an incoming call from Baekhyun while he was still driving, or rather, stuck in traffic. There seemed to have been an accident at the main intersection. Already Jongin supposed the hospital would be flooded with a tide of patients to be healed and taken care of. His day would be long and tiresome, he knew. He just hoped that whatever occurred wasn’t too much of a tragedy at all. 

His logical and factual train of thought was immediately derailed by a feeling of dread. It burrowed into his chest and it wouldn't leave. It was a bad feeling, like a premonition. His hunch was usually correct, no matter how ghastly it was. 

_It’s nothing, everything will be fine_ , he told himself, savored it as best he could, but it did little to abate the sourness in the back of his throat as the image of untreatable injuries and dead bodies lingered in his thoughts. His phone rang again, another call from Baekhyun. His hand was shaking as he accepted the call. 

“Hyung, I’m on my way, is everything alright?”

There was a pause. Baekhyun’s heavy breathing audible in his ear. It sounded… terrified. 

“Jongin… There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Jongin said in a harzaded breath. “Is it about--”

“I’ll tell you as soon as you get here, just…” Baekhyun cut him off. The sound of havoc broke through the line. Baekhyun should definitely be packed with admissions after admissions. “I’m waiting for you, okay?”

“Did something bad happen?”Jongin seemed to force out the question, his words mashed together in an anxious rush.

“I don’t want to talk about it on the phone. Just get here, and be careful.” 

The connection ended and Jongin’s trepidation only seemed to rise and tighten his throat. He checked for new messages and found nothing. Relentlessly, he tried dialing Sehun’s number. Maybe he would be acquainted with the accident, but in fact, Jongin only wanted to know if Sehun was safe. His fingers gripped the wheel firmer as the beep from the call went on and on, until it reached his voice mail. He tried again. There was no response.

Jongin cursed, throwing his phone aside and rounding the nearest corner for a shortcut. His foot pushed against the pedal, trying to settle his nerves down. Everything will be fine, he kept repeating those words, hoping to shroud the panic that crawled up his senses. He was scared, God, so scared.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was like a nightmare. The more he ordered his body to move faster, the more he seemed to be stuck in place. His mind could barely register his surroundings as he pushed his way through the hospital's aisles and dodged nurses and doctors alike. 

Every figure was a blur and every sound was a buzz. 

He caught Jisoo wailing, with a pair of nurses huddled around her and holding her hand, rubbing her back in assurance as she mumbled _‘please come back, come back,’_

The tangle of fear that had settled in Jongin’s stomach weighed heavier with each step, something akin to paranoia nagging at his nervous system. “Hyung?” He called over the noise of the commotion around them once he spotted the nurse.

Baekhyun’s forehead was creased with concern. “It’s Sehun. He’s hurt. He’s hurt real bad, that is… that is if he even made it out alive.” He whispered, pulling Jongin to a corner. His scrub was smudged with fresh blood, so were his gloves. dizziness swirled Jongin's vision, he felt numb, so numb. 

“No,” Jongin hissed, bringing a hand to cover the sob that threatened his lips, but composing himself just in time. He couldn’t. Not here. Not in uniform. Not with a name badge declaring “RN” to the victims of this terror pinned to his breast pocket.

Baekhyun quickly placed a firm hand on Jongin's shoulder, though he could no longer find any words that could help diminish Jongin's anguish. 

“Where’s he? Is he alright?”

“He’s undergoing surgery right now. Jongin, it was bad, pretty bad. I don’t think he can make it.” He trailed off, and swallowed a lump past his throat. “Johnny didn’t,” He added, voice barely above a whisper. “He didn’t make it.”

Baekhyun’s words ignited a flame of fear in Jongin's chest that caused his throat to swell uncomfortably.

Johnny was dead. Sehun's partner and best friend was dead. 

Jongin felt sicker by the second but he didn’t let his eyes falter as he tried to push past Baekhyun. “I want to see him,”

Baekhyun wrapped a hand around his wrist firmly. “Jongin, you can’t--” but Jongin wasn't having any of it. He wriggled his wrist free and took off towards the surgery room. 

It was Yixing who stopped him, shoving a hand against his chest. “Jongin, you can’t get in there.” His tone was nothing sort of reassuring, it was demanding and grievous even while concern still crowded his eyes. 

“Let me through, please. I work here.” Jongin's voice faltered as he begged, his breathing just as irregular too. 

“And what are you going to do? He’s having a very risky surgery. I’m sorry, man. You have to wait.” Yixing said, allowing Jongin to break down in his arms. He held Jongin for a while, maybe a little longer than a doctor should. He apologized quietly in Jongin's ear before releasing him, and settling him down on the bench as Jongin heaved wretched sobs. 

Jongin was left there, head hanging low onto his hands as he kept shedding a storm of tears. This couldn't be true. It was a nightmare that haunted his senses and he desperately wanted to wake up. 

He wanted to wake up in Sehun's arms and see his lazy smile directed at him, he wanted to hear Sehun telling him he was beautiful. However, no matter how hard Jongin tried to snap out from this nightmare, he remained trapped, he remained falling into darkness and panic. 

“Are you Kim Jongin?” A male voice cuts through his torment. “You’re Sehun’s friend, right?”

Jongin slowly raised his head, blinked his tears away until the shape of the man standing in front of him became clear. He was old, but well-lived. His eyes were swollen too, from crying. The wrinkles around his eyes seemed deeper than they should. There was another man standing beside him, young and handsome. He looked exactly like an older version of Sehun, perhaps with just more docile features other than Sehun’s sharp ones. Looking at his resemblance to Sehun made Jongin gasp and he couldn't help but flinch a little.

“Dad, he’s not just a friend.” The man muttered, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. The man sighed, then he nodded and seemed to take a moment to recompose himself. 

“I’m Sehun’s father. This is his brother.” He said, and Jongin sighed. There was nothing that could compare to the pain and fear that those two were feeling. Jongin remembered all the stories he had often heard about Sehun’s father, and how hardworking he was. Sehun glorified him. Jongin only wished he could have met the man in different circumstances. Not like that, not there, where Sehun' endurance was an uncertainty.

“Do-- do you know what happened?” He found himself asking as everything still seemed to be too off kilter, not adding up to reality. He should greet the man properly, offer a firm handshake and amicable smiles, but he found no will for manners in that moment.

The brother spoke, his voice too, sounding alarmingly similar to Sehun's. 

“A car accident. We think it was intentional. The driver ran away without rescuing them. All we know is that his head suffered a lot of danger, and--” 

“He’s going to get through this. Sehun’s strong.” Said the father, as though fighting his own inevitable pessimism. Instantly Jongin got reminded of Sehun, and the way he always sought for the silver linings of his problems. He must have taken that after his father. 

“I’m so sorry.” Jongin said, with nothing better to offer. “I really am.”

“We’ll be here in case you need anything, okay? Sehun is very fond of you. He talks about you all the time. We were looking forward to meeting you.”

Jongin should be the one saying that. He should be the one comforting Sehun's next of kin, not the other way around. The realization that he was unworthy of them hit him like a punch to the gut. 

“Thank you.” He felt so ashamed and useless. “There’s not much we can do now.” His own words brought acceptance to him. There was nothing he could do. Except for waiting. Jongin weakly pushed himself to his feet. Air suffocated him, as his anxiety rose and rose to the brim. 

He didn't want Sehun's family to see him hit rock bottom and break down to pieces. He just wanted to disappear off the face of earth. 

“I’ll just… be in my office for now, until the surgery is over, okay?” He ran a hand down his face. “It was a pleasure meeting you, now if you excuse me.” He bowed and turned on his heels, hoping that the next time he had to face Sehun's family, would be to bring them good news. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alone in the room, Jongin cleared his throat, uncomfortable with his standing position. He sat down and focused on not getting that full blown panic attack as the clock ticked by. 

Jongin didn't know what to do. Trying to actually sit down at one of the two chairs wasn't working; he just continued tapping his foot against the clinically clean and white floor. It wasn't comfortable and soon he was standing up again, with his hands frantically combing through his hair. What was he supposed to do? The thoughts were rushing through his brain and he felt his heartbeat speeding up again.

He forced every exhale to clear his lungs as well as his mind, attempting to empty it of everything but the silent mantra. All he could do was wait. And wait. The quiet of the room unnerved him, somewhat deafening him. 

His heart leapt to his throat when he saw Junmyeon entering the room. After hours operating the surgery, he looked exhausted and disheartened. There was blackness under his eyes and a crease on his brow, but Jongin didn't have time to look into that. Sehun's condition came first. 

“Hyung, is it over?” He asked disquietingly. “How’s he?”

Junmyeon took a tired breath, pushing the mask down his chin. “The surgery went as well as it could go. His brain suffered a severe trauma. However…” He paused as his eyes slowly lowered to the ground. “He will remain unconscious for the time being.”

Jongin knew what that meant. There was hope, even though it was unreachable, and could remain so for unlimited time. He tried to hold on to the wave of relief that crawled up to him, even though it was there, just beneath his skin, it felt intangible somehow. 

“How long?”

“We don’t know for sure. He might wake up in a few weeks, or maybe never again.”

Jongin pushed his fingers through his hair and tried to accept that fate. This was as good as he could get. At least Sehun was still alive, although not awake. If he believed tenaciously enough, Sehun’s suffering could soon end. 

“He’s in a coma…” He deduced to himself. “Can I see him?”

“Yes, his family is in the room now.” Junmyeon glanced at him with gloomy eyes. “Jongin. I’m really sorry.” His eyes were vacant. 

“Well, he’s alive. That’s what matters, right?” He tried to convince himself of that as well.

“That’s not really comforting in the state he’s currently in. You shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“I will wait. I’ll wait for him. No matter how long it takes, hyung. I’ll wait.”

Junmyeon shook his head. He fumbled with the surgical cap in his hands, expression completely void of hope.

“Jongin… I’m not saying you should give up on him. But you have your own life, don’t waste it away on something that might never happen. I’m really sorry for Sehun too, he’s a good guy, but the chances are pretty slim.”

Jongin scoffed grimly. Although he appreciated the concern, he refused to find reliance in it. 

“Thanks for your concern hyung, but as long as he’s in that bed, I'll be by his side.” He acquiesced, heading towards the door. “Until the day I die.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The steady heart beat could be heard throughout the whole room. it had a soothing effect on Jongin despite it all. It reminded him that Sehun was still alive, somewhere deep in his prolonged slumber, Sehun was still there. Jongin sighed and went on to take a closer look at the patient.

His left leg was lifted up from the bed in an uncomfortable position due to his fracture. Jongin moved closer to see better. Sehun’s black hair and pretty face were clean, no blood on it revealed the accident. Around his head he now had a smaller wrap that hid a scratch on the side of his head. Jongin couldn't fight the urge to touch that feather-like hair. It was soft. His fingers quickly jumped back after feeling the smooth hair. His eyes went on to the face.

His eyes were firmly shut but Jongin could still see those brown eyes, filled with kindness. A shiver went through his body when he saw the small wounds on the Sehun’s face that stood in such contrast to his fair skin. Jongin couldn't help but notice how good looking Sehun still was. A small smile blossomed on his face.

“Hey, Sehunnie. Can you hear me?” He began slowly. “I hope you can, because I have something really important to tell you.” He settled down on a chair and took a deep breath, arranging his thoughts. There was a lot he wanted to tell Sehun but couldn’t find the courage to do so before.

“I want to be your boyfriend, I’ve made my decision this morning.” He let out a chuckle, and hoped he could convey his message. “You can even check on your phone later, when you wake up. I sent the text. I’m going to say yes. We can date.” 

This was the time of the day he was expecting the most, and now that it was finally happening, he couldn’t contain his eagerness to show, neither his tears. 

“I just-- I’m in love with you, okay? Even now, I’m still in love with you. So much.” He sniffed, and rubbed at his eyes, expecting Sehun to respond to his vocal stimuli. “I should have said it sooner, because it’s been a while now. But I didn’t. I couldn’t. I’m so sorry.”

He glanced down along Sehun’s body frame, looking for a reaction, meager as it could be. But Sehun remained imobile. 

“I was scared and I guess I wasn’t ready, so I hesitated and--” He trailed off, his lips quivered. “I fell in love with you from the first day you came in here, and I kept falling in love with you every day.”

His body felt numb, number than before. It demanded food and rest after hours of struggle, both mental and physical. It would catch up to him later, he knew, when he was alone in the night and his heart would ache with cruel uncertainty and his mind would concoct horrifying images of what had happened, if it was a painful, drawn out torture still in progress, and the consequent pain Sehun would feel should he wake up.

Dwelling over it only amplified the absurdity of it all, so Jongin focused back on Sehun’s face, his solidity, his presence. And he went on. 

“I regret it so much. Not telling you. I regret it so much. I am so sorry.” He curled a hand around Sehun’s, waiting for a squeeze, but his cold hand kept still and weak, lifeless. 

“I love you, Sehun. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And I know I don’t deserve someone like you. You’re so beautiful, in and out, you’re so good. So good for me. I’m sorry I couldn’t be the same to you.”

He rested his head on the pillow, next to Sehun’s head. If he could, he’d sleep beside him for as long as his condition lasted. 

“Please, wake up soon. I’ll be here when you do it. And I’ll tell you how much I love you. I’ll tell you everyday, because you deserve to hear it. I mean it, I’m not just saying it because you’re… like this now.” He closed his eyes, tried to catch the sound of Sehun’s breathing in his ears. It was there, though he couldn’t really detect it. 

“God, I already miss you so much.” His voice started to slow down, his mind was disconnecting. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ll wait for you and I’ll tell you every day that I love you. A lot. I’ll always love you. And when you wake up I’ll tell you over and over again; I love you and you are my boyfriend.”

As sleep was catching up to him, Jongin felt Sehun’s hand curl lightly around his own, barely there, like the beginning of a dream.

A sign of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> When do you think Sehun will regain his consciousness? In a few weeks, months, years or never?
> 
> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)  
> Find me on twitter!


End file.
